User blog:Njalm2/Nanja's Reiryoku System
Greetings one and all, old-timers, newcomers and happy pumpkins! Today I've decided to bring up an important matter with you all, as well as providing the means to fix it. As is well known, Energy Expenditure is a pretty important balancing point in roleplays, and yet it is all too often brushed aside and ignored. This is rarely a result of actual deliberate intent to powergame, but is instead done out of habit or forgetfulness, as most people do not actually pay much heed to their characters energy levels, I've been guilty of this myself. Those that do rely on their own personal system, with percentage counting being the most popular. However, I believe this site, and many other roleplaying sites in general could be best served by a detailed and explained system. So I'm going to make an attempt to do that here. Introducing the Reiryoku Unit So the main form of energy in Bleach is Reiryoku, and so that is what I'll be basing this on. Allow me to introduce a little something I call the Reiryoku Unit, or RU for short, it is essentially meant to represent a significant chunk of spiritual energy which is used to measure the sheer amount of spiritual power a character has at their disposal. Most potent techniques and abilities, whether they be Zanpakuto attacks, Martial techniques or spells consume a predetermined amount of RU, and this number doesn't change even if the user does. In order to keep the numbers smooth, I decided to only use up to three digits, and to keep it easier for people you grasp what I'm talking about, here's an example of how we determine the actual energy expenditure, and that is by looking at the strength of the ability, spell or technique used. I've included a list of power tiers for easy reference, as well as a short description of each one. I label these as Technique Classes, and these are how they appear in their basic stages. Keep in mind that certain characters might possess enough raw skill to essentially "demote" a specific technique or ability to a lower class that it actually is, thus reducing energy exspended. Basic – 0 RU This is essentially beholden to those kind of attacks who have extremely low energy expenditure costs in comparison to the energy levels of the character. An example would be Megumi casting Byakurai, and single digit spells and basic attacks in general. Ordinary – 1 RU These techniques are usually intended to be consistent source of a consistent offence. They encompass spells such as Shakkaho, Sokatsui and other Kidou Spells in the 10s to 30s. Potent – 3 RU Techniques that are strong enough to change the flow of a battle in either direction; attacks like these consume quite a bit of energy but are cornerstones of their users powers. Examples include Raikoho, Ikkotsu and Getsuga Tenshou. Spells in the range of 40-70s are also this in general. Powerful – 8 RU Among the most immediately potent abilities in most characters arsenal, these are highly impactful ,and may include tremendous utility, immense damage or unique effects. Examples include many Wonders of the Blade, Sokkotsu, and kidou spells numbered 80-90. Mighty – 16 RU Powers like these are in a realm all their own, and the vast majority of individuals simply do not posess the ability to use anything that demands so much energy. Examples include Kukanten'I, Jikanteishi and certain other upper level wonders. Titanic – 32 RU At this stage, a technique might invoke and redefine the very concepts that the world lives by, and indeed, spells within this class are often capable of warping reality in meaningful ways. Other examples include Chirijiraden, the greatest of all Wonders of the Blade. What is my Characters RU? This is a pretty varied question, but I have presented a comparison chart below for ease of reference listing the bare averages of each level of spiritual energy. Although naturally, some will tend to have more energy than others even if they're technically in the same "class" of reiryoku. Spiritual Control is quite important for this reason, as each level of Spiritual Control further increases the amount of available reiryoku by making it easier to harness it, and making expenditure more efficient. Natural ability is also important to consider, as some, like Aizen and Kenpachi are just flat out born with ridicolous resserves that only improve with age. But now, without any further ado, here are the examples I've mentioned! Conclusion As this concept is still in its relative infancy, I'd love to hear feedback, and while I realize that it might sound a bit too "gamey" for some, the crux of the matter is that this is indeed a game. Furthermore, I couldn't think of any other ways to make something resembling a proper system without going full geek over it, so full throttle geek I went. Ask any questions below, especially if you think I've missed something crucial and I am more than willing to help you figure out how much reiryoku your character might have if you're curious. Although chances are you can figure it out yourself from this. Category:Blog posts